Chikushodo: The Price of Freedom
by ElitestZangetsu
Summary: Chikushodo(Female) frees herself from Pains Rinne-Soul Jutsu and wants to recover her lost memories from before she was captured and turned into Pain's Second Animal path. Along with Deidara they both leave the Akatsuki and are forced to fend for themselves before an unexpected ally helps them...
1. Chapter 1

***Hiya Guys! ElitestZangetsu here this is my first Fan story so not so rough on the criticism please***

***This story is about Pain's 2nd Animal path, Chikushodo and how she Accidentally broke Nagato's Six path technique that binded her to him.***

***After being released from Nagato's Jutsu, Chiku(shodo) flees and runs into Deidara who was dazed at her beauty, offering to help her Deidara and Chiku flee, Causing Nagato to send Tendo and Shurado to chase after them to retrieve her.***

***You must have read/watched the Pain arc in Naruto to understand some of this stuff.***

**Chapter I**

"Chikushodo!" Tendo Pain said to the the girl who looked aloof in the dark corner of the room.

"Y-Yes, Pain-Sama!?" She replied looking surprised.

"Here's a new summoning technique you need to learn, I acquired another Rinne-beast and I need you to remember the seals to summon it." Tendo ordered, looking up at his cold purple eyes Chikushodo took the scroll and walked out of the secret Akatsuki base and into an open field where she would attempt to summon the Rinne-beast.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" She shouted but nothing happened then, she was engulfed in a bright light and then everything went black feeling a disturbance in his Jutsu Nagato sent Tendo and Shurado to investigate what happened.. Awakening to the sound of rustling leaves Chikushodo got up and surveyed the area, "Where am I? What am I doing here?" She asked as if waiting for an answer, looking at what she was wearing Chikushodo noticed a scroll laying on the ground she picks it up and reads the hand seals out loud to herself, "Uma, Tora, Hitsuji, Tora, Ushi, and Ne, is this a summoning jutsu?" She asked herself. Of to the side Chikushodo hears a rustle in the trees and she pulls out a kunai to protect herself. Landing in front of her was a blonde man with his bangs covering his left eye.

"What the!? oh, it's just you Pain-sama." Deidara said surprised. Chikushodo looking around pointed to herself and asked.

"Are you talking to me mister?" Looking at her, Deidara threw a Kunai nearly hitting her right arm.

"What are you doing mister!" Chikushodo shouted dodging the kunai, Deidara threw some of his clay explosives and blew them up above Chikushodo before he lunged at her with his kunai. Feeling threatened Chikushodo remembered the jutsu she just read and used it to summon a medium sized Kappa. Deidara dodging the beast barely landed in a nearby tree and had a puzzled look on his face.

"Is that the new Rinne-Beast?" The beast looking down at Chikushodo was waiting for orders via telepathic communication.

"What do want me to do?" the beast said to Chikushodo via telepathic link.

"If that's not Pain-sama then who is it hmm?" Deidara said to himself, Looking at the beast Chikushodo ordered it to return.

"As you wish." the beast replied vanishing into a cloud of smoke. Deidara leaps down into the field and readying just in case she was to unleash another beast.

"If you're not Pain-sama then who are you?" Deidara asked lowering his Kunai to show her that he meant no harm. After explaining what happened Deidara laughed hysterically and asked her, "So you freed yourself from Pain-sama's Rinne Binding jutsu?"

"Yes." Chikushodo replied sitting down and playing with the grass. Deidara looking down at her orange hair asked her.

**"**You don't want to go back hmm?" Deidara asked standing next to her.

"No." She replied looking up at Deidara who was staring at the moon. Feeling a dark heavy presence nearby Deidara and Chikushodo get up and looked around. "This Chakra!?" Chikushodo said turning around to see Tendo and Shurado in the trees looking down at them with glowing purple eyes.

"Pain-sama?" Deidara asked putting his weapon down. Looking at both of them Tendo realized that they weren't sharing their vision or chakra with Chikushodo anymore.

"Chikushodo what happened here?" Tendo asked leaping from the tree with Shurado. Looking at Shurado, Tendo and Shurado were ready to bind Chikushodo back with Nagato via the Rinne-Soul Binding Technique, sensing the increase of chakra from both Tendo and Shurado Chikushodo Quickly summoned the Rinne-Beast: Kappa to protect her and Deidara

Chapter II

Tendo and Shurado stop and stare at each other and slowly pressed on. "Protect us." Chikushodo said to the beast telepathically. Looking back at them the beast unsheathed his sword and stood ready.

"As you wish." the beast replied. Tendo looked at the beast and ordered it to return.

"Leave beast." Tendo shouted. The beast looking at him told him,

"I only listen to the one who summoned me and that is her." The beast pointed to Chikushodo. Shurado steps forward and says,

"It seems that we lost all control of the Rinne-beasts when we lost Chikushodo, we need her back so, don't kill her." Shurado said pulling out a chakra disruption blade from his sleeve. Looking at Shurado and Tendo Deidara was feeling that Chikushodo really didn't want to go back.

"Deidara! capture her." Tendo ordered. Looking at Chikushodo who was in a panicked state Deidara replied, "No, can't you see she doesn't want to go back Pain-sama?" Tendo looking at Deidara started to walk to Deidara who was in between Pain and Chikushodo.

"If you're not going to follow orders then I have no use for you." Tendo said stopping in front of Deidara, raising his arms up Tendo unleashed a powerful blast that threw Deidara into the upper branches of the trees, "Shinra Tensei!"

"Mister!" Chikushodo Shouted which prompted the beast to lunge at Tendo. Shurado quickly intercepted the beasts blade and Tendo turned slowly to face it, "Weak." Tendo said before using Shinra Tensei to blast the beast into the trees. After getting rid of the last thing that stopped them from assimilating Chikushodo back into the six paths Tendo and Shurado stood in front of Chikushodo readying to use the Rinne-Binding Jutsu to re-bind her to Nagato but, before they could do anything a white blob landed in between them and Chikushodo,

"Run Chiku!" Deidara shouted, Looking up at Deidara who was flying in on his clay dragon Chiku leaped up onto the dragons back along with Deidara, "Katsu!" Deidara shouted which triggered the white blob to explode and envelop the area in a heavy fog.

Chapter III Coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter III **

***Hiya Guys! Since it has been a while since I posted a Chikushodo: The price of freedom I might as well post an epic fight scene in Chapters III and IV Hope you guys like it! ^_^* **

"Are you alright Chiku-Chan?" Deidara asked turning to face her.

"Yea, I'm Deidara-kun." Chiku replied looking up at him in the moonlight. After a few hours of flying they reach the edge of the Land of Fire and Deidara landed his clay dragon at the bottom of the falls beneath the towering statues of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama.

"Who are these guys?" Chiku asked before she cupped a handful of water and drank.

"I think these might be the statues of the founders of Konohagakure." Deidara replied sitting down staring at the moon.

"Konohagakure?" Chiku asked looking at Deidara inquisitively. Opening his eyes Deidara sat up and explained to her,

"Konohagakure, was basis of the village system that the current villages utilize and they

are the ones to claimed the tailed beasts and separated them to the other villages."

"So, Konohagakure was the beginning of the ninja villages?" Chiku asked.

"If you put it that way, Yea." Deidara replied walking over to the water's edge and looking at his own reflection.

"Deidara-Kun watch out!" Chiku shouted knocking Deidara backwards towards the cliff before a giant blast of water hit her and knocked her out.

"Chiku!" Deidara shouted leaping off the wall, looking around for any signs of the

attacker, looking for Chiku Deidara suddenly heard a familiar voice and turned to see Kisame with Chiku laying unconscious on Samehada.

"Kisame-Senpai?!" Deidara said as if choking on his own words.

"Hehehe, Well look what we have here." Kisame said flinging Chiku against the far wall

behind him,

"Chiku!" Deidara shouted with a grimace face. Looking at the girl and back at Deidara Kisame gave a big grin and walked over to Chiku and picked her up and smelled her.

"She has the same chakra as Pain-Sama, She'll make a delicious meal for Samehada."

Kisame said bring out Samehada and holding near Chiku's Chest, "Itadakimasu!" Kisame said slashing downwards and dragging a small piece of Chakra from Chiku, "Eh, even that small piece has the same amount as a normal Shinobi." Kisame said with joy.

"Damn You!" Deidara shouted rushing Kisame who swat Deidara way with Samehada and even taking some of his Chakra. Flinging Chiku back on to the ground Kisame walked over to Deidara who was on one knee and near the middle of the lake.

"Hehehe, now since Samehada is full, It's time to deal with the Traitor." Kisame said shouldering Samehada and staring at Deidara.

"**Damn, that sword nearly ate a fourth of my chakra... I have to conserve enough chakra to stay afloat." **Deidara said to himself.

"This fight should be easy, since Samehada ate at least some of your chakra." Kisame said holding a hand seal, "Mizu-Bushin no Jutsu! (Water Clone technique)" Standing beside his two clones Kisame gave a big grin before all three charged Deidara.

"Damn!" Deidara shouted dodging a swipe from a Kisame clone, "Katsu!" Deidara Shouted Blowing up the clone.

"To slow!" A Clone shouted cleaving Deidara.

"Guess again!" Deidara shouted from above the clone, "Katsu!" Deidara easily dealt with the clones but he lost sight of the original. Landing on the surface of the calm water Deidara dodged multiple pillars that shot from under him. "Is he under me?" Deidara asked trying to look for Kisame who vanished.

"Suirou no Jutsu!" Before Deidara could react he was captured in a sphere of water surrounded by four clones who all had their hands in the sphere.

"**Crap!**" Deidara said to himself.

"Well that wasn't hard after all." Kisame said standing by the sphere with his arms crossed. "I guess this is the end for you kid, hehehe." Kisame said before he began the hand seals to a move he was perfecting, "Die! Water prison Explosion technique!" Kisame shouted finishing his hand seals and the sphere exploded in a giant explosion, "I thought he would at least put up a good fight but, This is what I get for feeding Samehada." Kisame said walking over to Chiku.

**Chapter IV Coming soon...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter IV **

***Hiya Guys! I was thinking about my 2 chapter per chapters and was Like "Na, I'll do the basic 1 Chapter stories.***

***So without further adieu here is Chapter IV hope you guy like it! ^_^* **

"So much trouble for just one body." Kisame said walking over to Chiku who was still unconscious. Stopping in mid walk Kisame looked around and shrugged. "That was strange, I must have blasted that kid all around cause I can still feel some of his chakra." Kisame said looking around.

"Hey Shark Face!" Deidara shouted from a nearby Cliff.

"Hmmm...So you survived, I see." Kisame replied turning to face Deidara with Samehada drawn and was poised to attack. With a big grin Deidara got his seal ready and waited, looking around Kisame stared down Deidara. "You're bluffing kid." Kisame said with slight irritation in his voice.

"Nope." Deidara replied fling some clay to get Kisame away from Chiku. "Katsu!"

"You missed." Kisame replied holding out Samehada. "Shark Scale Kunai!" Kisame

shouted firing some scales from Samehada. Landing on the surface of the water Deidara still had his big grin.

"What's with the smile you brat?" Kisame asked.

"Before you imprisoned me in your water prison technique I threw some clay in the water and my clay clones are beneath us right now ready to blow up." Deidara replied.

"You're crazy kid." Kisame replied lowering Samehada. "But, your clones are done for." Kisame said with a big grin. "When you took care of the first two clones I placed miniature Samehada clones and they found your clones and sucked them dry, now I have way more chakra than you."

"What?" Deidara replied.

"Now you'll see my true strength!" Kisame replied melding with Samehada to become Kisamehada! After fusing with Samehada Kisame surrounds himself in a sphere of water and swims around taunting Deidara.

"**Crap...With my plan B gone I can't do anything flashy cause it needs a lot of Chakra." **Deidara said to himself. Dodging one of Kisame's water balls Deidara was preparing a counter attack but, before he could think of anything Kisame was already behind him. "**Crap!**" Deidara said to himself before Kisame fired a powerful burst of water that blasted Deidara near the center of the lake. Leveling himself Deidara quickly scanned his environment but was dragged under the surface by Kisame.

"What's wrong Deidara? Can't breathe?" Kisame said with sarcasm in his voice. Struggling to hold his breathe Deidara tried swimming to the top but Kisame instantly pulled him deeper and slammed into his body driving more of Deidara's air. "I would've preferred my prey fight back but, I have a deadline." Kisame said grabbing Deidara's Throat

"**Crap...Everything's fading... I'm sorry Chiku...That...I...Couldn't save you...**"

Deidara said as everything was fading to black but, before Deidara completely faded he saw a figure dive into the water and fly past him and even Kisame was confused then, a large shock wave knocked Kisame Back and Deidara went unconscious.

"What the hell?" Kisame replied looking into the depths. Looking carefully at the shape that was rising, "Is that a giant Turtle?" Kisame asked. Rising to the surface it dragged Kisame to the surface and exploded from the lake and Kisame landed on the the cliff face and defused with Samehada. "Hmm...a Kappa?" Kisame asked looking at the turtle creature that took up about a fourth of the lake. Standing on top of the Kappa was Chiku with Deidara unconscious on the Kappa's back. "So...You finally woke up." Kisame said shouldering Samehada.


End file.
